Determination
by Scarlettcomet
Summary: Hobbits were not made for battles with orcs nor long journeys with little rest, hobbits were made for the simple things in life like first, second and third breakfasts in clean hobbit holes, with civilized company but still he was here. He was here, but only because of him, only because of his infatuation with something he could never have.
1. Dreams in Night

_First: of all this is slash, let us remember that people._

_Second: this is my first story I would like suggestions and corrections if you please_

_Third: this is M and if you read it you will probably figure out why_

_Cheers and enjoy~ Scarlettcomet_

* * *

The crescent moon was nearing its peak, high above the travelers sleeping bellow. Under the moon the company of fourteen lay in slumber, even Kili who lay on watch was dozing lightly under the night's spell. The lone hobbit in the group thrashed in his sleep, his heavy puffs of breath echoed in the night air, until he suddenly rolled out from underneath his blankets, his flesh exposed to the frigid night air.

A groan passed through Bilbo's lips as he awoke. His eyes squeezed shut, remembering his dream of rough hands on his body and kisses from bearded lips. He slid his hand down to his cock, running his thumb over the tip, swirling his leaking juices over his flesh as he tried to commit to memory his dream.

It had begun terribly, Thorin had come to him angry at his incompetence for some unknown failure and ordered him to leave, that he was worthless. Behind Bilbo's eyes the dream rushed back to him.

Hot breath brushed his ears as Thorin shoved him against a tree.

"You foolish hobbit, you could have killed us all. What the hell were you thinking? That this is a vacation? We should have left you in your hole in the ground," Thorin's words hissed by his ear. "Leave before you cause damage to our quest that even I cannot fix."

"Please," Bilbo's broken whisper seemed even louder than that of Thorin's shouts, "please allow me to stay, don't make me leave you my lord. Please."

At this Thorin began to laugh.

"Leave me? Halfling what have you done for me? You do me no favors by staying; you only increase the danger for all of us. What services are you offering to me that should change my mind?"

"Anything, I'll do anything"

"Don't say things you don't mean, if you offer me everything then that is what I will take from you, everything." Thorin moved his lips to a hair breath away from the hobbit's before he continued, suddenly taunting. "Say you didn't mean it; say that you do want to leave us; tell me that you are afraid; tell me how you wish to go home."

There was an echoing pause before Bilbo broke the silence.

"No. No, I will give you anything, I wish to stay, anything if you let me remain with you."

Thorin's lips crashed down on Bilbo's, his tongue thrusting inside his mouth, plundering. When Bilbo began to respond to the kiss, his tongue attempting to duel, Thorin drew back with a chuckle, his hands yanked Bilbo's hair, pulling his head back, exposing the soft tanned flesh of his neck.

Thorin leaned into Bilbo's neck, his beard tickling to soft flesh. Suddenly his teeth sank into the juncture where the neck and shoulder met.

"If you are going to give me anything I want them you shall be mine and what's mine submits to me, do you understand?" he growled before forcing Bilbo to his knees.

"Do you understand!" the hands in Bilbo's hair tighter even further, forcing him to cry out in pain.

"Yes my Lord."

"Good boy, now take me in your mouth, pleasure me."

Eagerly Bilbo's hands began untying the laces that constrained Thorin's cock in the leather. When it was finally spring into the night air both men let out a groan before Bilbo pressed his nose into the curly hair at the base of his cock, inhaling the strong musk.

"That's it, worship me. I am your Lord, so pay your tribute to your better. Take me in your mouth carefully, if I feel teeth you shall regret it."

Hesitantly Bilbo pressed his tongue to the tip of the dwarf's cock. His tongue slid across the tip of the cock, dipping into the leaking slit. He ran his hands along the shaft for a moment before moving down, back into Thorin's leather breaches to cup his balls. Small hobbit hand massaged the sweet smelling sack before pulling it out of the confines of the king's pants and into the cool air. Then the hands returned to the thick shaft of his cock, stroking the velvet covered steel ever so slowly, reverently. With a moan Bilbo began to take the cock inside his mouth, an inch at a time, slowly caressing it with his hands.

Suddenly with a thrust Thorin buried himself completely in Bilbo's mouth. He stayed buried to the hilt for a moment, as Bilbo gagged.

"Don't tease me Halfling. It is your job to please me, worship me and do as I say, trying to tease me will only end with your body even more used than if needs to be."

The dwarf began to move, thrusting in and out of the open mouth until, with a strangled groan, he came down the hobbit's throat that eagerly swallowed down its prized hot salted cream swallowed. When Thorin pulled himself out of the wet mouth he tucked his flesh away before scooping the hobbit up in his arms.

"Now my dear Halfling I show you how I reward those that serve me well."

With a cry of despair Bilbo open his eyes from the remembered dream, his cock now the one pumping release into the night air. With a shudder he lay back, his release cooling on his stomach as he lamented that the dream ended before he could have discovered how Thorin rewarded those that pleasure him."

How he wished it was real, even just one chance for the Thorin in his dream would do, he would do anything to please the dwarf. Of course there would never be love; Bilbo was not so far gone in he dreams as to forget that the man he was infatuated with was the King of Lonely Mountain. No king would ever love a pathetic hobbit from the Shire, but perhaps he would let such a hobbit please him.

Yes it would have to do, but of course not that even that would ever happen. He was a hobbit from the Shire, no matter how much these days he wished otherwise. He was a hobbit that had done nothing to help the quest so far, only to hinder it. So far instead of proving to Thorin that he was capable all that he had shown was uselessness and Thorn was a king that had only ever despised him for it.

Of course he knew he never should have come on the adventure no matter how much he yearned to be close to the charismatic dwarf. Hobbits were not made for battles with orcs nor long journeys with little rest, hobbits were made for the simple things in life like first, second and third breakfasts in clean hobbit holes, with civilized company.

A low groan passed through his lips at this thought. How long had it been since he had eaten a second breakfast? Surely it had been before this whole ordeal with dwarfs and dragons had begun. And it showed, oh indeed, he had lost the pleasant roundness of a hobbit, his soft belly giving way to one a little tighter and smaller.

Smaller was not something Bilbo wanted to be, even in the Shire he had never been the largest in weight nor height and while dwarfs were not big people in the true sense, they stood far above him in both measures. The last thing he sought to do was be even more insignificant in their eyes. He would never measure up but surely it would not hurt for him to try.

He could learn, this he knew, had he not adapted, rather quickly in his mind, to living in the wilderness? Perhaps he would ask Gandalf to teach him to use a sword, he had been planning to ask for some time but it was the thought of going through the process of learning in front of his companions that had always stopped him. But no, he would ask tomorrow, it would be worth the humiliation if he could show Thorin that he could learn to be a helpful member of the quest. He would if it was that last thing he did. With this Bilbo closed his eyes to the night and the moon above for tomorrow, no matter how hard it may be he would try to show Thorin he was worthy to be in this company, by his side, even if only as a warm body to grant release.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way. If you would like me to continue you should probably tell me._

_Cheers ~Scarlettcomet_


	2. To Learn

_This is obviously the second installment of Determination and to be honest I'm not thrilled with it so it may change some in the future. _

_Cheers and enjoy anyway~ Scarlettcomet_

* * *

The night had been far too long. After awakening from his dream Bilbo had spent almost until dawn trying to find his way back in the dream world, but it was to no avail. Just as the very edge of the sky began to stain pink he gave up and rose for the day.

"Up already Bilbo? One would almost think something is the matter, for as far as my knowledge reaches, hobbits do not rise before the sun, indeed they hardly rise by midmorning on most days."

With a start Bilbo jumped, finding Gandalf awake nearby, resting against a rock, smoking a pipe.

"Well then I suppose this journey is making me less of a hobbit by the minute, because, as a rule, hobbits do not miss second breakfast nor when traveling does a hobbit stop for the night to rest upon roots and stones."

"That may be so, but that only increases my curiosity, I do find it hard to believe that a hobbit, a creature that is resistant to change in its very bones, can shift its mentality so very quickly as to wake up early on a morning that he was given a blessing to sleep in."

Bilbo stood, reaching for his cloak with a shiver before running a hand through his hair. After a moment staring at the ground he turned away from Gandalf to observer the sleeping forms of his fellow companions. Even in his sleep Thorin was terrifying, he radiated power, his hand resting on his sword, ever ready in slumber. How he wished to be beside him, it was a deep rooted yearning, which came from his very bones. After a moment Bilbo turned back to face Gandalf.

"I fear despite what you say, that I am adapting too slowly. I can do nothing to help this company, except, perhaps cook, but they do not even trust me with that. It's pointless for me to be here Gandalf if I cannot be a better help to them. At this point we both know that I have done more to hinder them then help on this quest, despite my best intentions."

"Oh my dear Bilbo, you will have your time. You may not see it now, but I think it will not be long before that your talents are needed."

"That is the problem you old fool! I have no talents! I haven't the slightest clue why you recommended me for this quest and even less why the others allowed me to join."

"But what about you? Do you know why you decided to come with us?" Gandalf questioned softly, watching the hobbit's face.

"Of course I do, I know my own mind Gandalf. But that is beside the point; I want you to teach me how to be a helpful member of this quest. Please teach me something, how to sword fight, how to swing an ax or fire an arrow. I need to not be the one that needs protection at all times." His expression turned mischievous, "If you can though, I would prefer to learn how to do the whole wizard thing, fire balls, lightning bolts, all that jazz."

After a moment of silence Gandalf threw his head back in laughter.

"My dear Bilbo, I think you shall be the only hobbit that has ever, or will ever ask how to become a wizard. No, though, I will not teach you how to throw lightning bolts nor fire balls but if you wish, some basic weapons training is something I would agree to help you with."

Bilbo's eyes went wide with shock before he ran to the wizard, throwing his arms around him in joy.

"Thank you Gandalf, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret this, I'll be a great pupil, I promise I will work extra hard, just for you."

"Well, my boy, it probably was an oversight on my part not to teach you some weaponry to begin this journey with, indeed, the last thing I want for you to be is helpless. If you have no objection actually, why don't we begin now? We should have at least an hour to ourselves, so you don't have an audience for your practice. Follow me."

Without waiting for an answer Gandalf rose, and turned towards the forest that enclosed their camp site, gesturing for Bilbo to follow as he walked away.

The hobbit was frozen for a moment before a dazed grin broke across his face.

"Never thought it would be this easy, but maybe this wizard is not always infuriating."

Gandalf reappeared at the edge to the tree line.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you actually wish to learn something this morning? We don't have that much time."

"Yes, yes, sorry."

Bilbo scurried after Gandalf, face flushed with embarrassment.

Once they were perhaps five minutes from the camp Gandalf stopped and gestured that he sit.

"Before I actually give you something dangerous I we should go over your options and which of your options would be the best for you to learn. Not that you have all that many to be honest. While it might be fitting for you to learn to fight with an ax, due to being in the company of dwarfs of course, it simply wouldn't be practical. I doubt anywhere in the camp there is an ax light enough for you to wield and if there were I doubt it would be able to defend you well.

"So not an ax, if you wished I suppose you could learn how to throw throwing axes, but I find them to be less than adequate weapons, what use are they, they barely travel ten meters and in hand to hand combat they are useless. So not throwing axes."

Gandalf began muttering to himself, pacing back and forth, barely loud enough for Bilbo's ears to pick up.

"Perhaps, maybe archery? I have an old bow from the elves, but no, I doubt our company would appreciate if you used an Elvin bow. If you can't use the Elvin bow though, you wouldn't have the use of any bows. There is one in camp from Rohan but it is far too large and would take too much strength to use it. So no archery, a sword then instead?"

Gandalf paused for a moment before lighting up.

"I know! My boy, do you still have the blade I gave you from the trolls? It is your size, its elven make, but nothing to obvious that our companions would object to its use. Let me see the blade."

Bilbo hurried to carry it to Gandalf, he had brought it with him in hopes that Gandalf would teach him.

Gandalf examined the blade with intrest before motioning Bilbo closer.

"This probably would have been made to be a large knife for some elf, but it is the perfect hobbit size. Its shape is a little different, I think, yes, yes, see how the blade is tapered? Elves design things to reflect the designs found in nature. It even has a name.

"Come closer, see here there is writing in Elvish. I suppose elvish is not a language you are familiar with, so here I shall read '_Sting is my name- I am spider's bane_'

"I think this will be a good sword blade for you Bilbo. And now that you have a blade that suits you all we need to do it teach you how to use it."

At this Bilbo snorted.

"All we need to do is teach you how to use it, I thought that was the most difficult portion of this whole exercise."

"I never said it would be easy," Gandalf defended, "but yes, I should think that you will pick this up easier than most. Now," Gandalf pull out his own sword, handing Sting back to Bilbo, "So, imitate my hands, no, no, the left one should be were mine is as well, see now when you hold a sword the proper way you should be able to move easily."

Gandalf stood watching Bilbo practice, having him run through basic drills. The hobbit's joy was practically radiant, practicing his swordsmanship he twirled around, laughing to challenge the giant hare watching to a duel, pretending, as the rabbit scampered away that his fantastic skill that had scared the animal from the clearing.

As he finished running through the drills that Gandalf had given him to practice he stopped for a moment to give himself a proud smile. Asking Gandalf had been a good decision; maybe he could speak with his other companions and ask what else he could learn to be helpful. Surely that would impress Thorin? That he desired to help the company and would work to do so?

"Well my dear Bilbo, I believe our practice time is up for today. We should return to camp before we are missed too dearly."

With that Gandalf walked back to the camp, Bilbo bustling after him. When they arrived back at their camp it seemed that the others had not been idle. Over the fire was a pan of sizzling bacon and beside that a pot of steaming coffee. Thorin loomed over the fire, glancing up when they entered the clearing.

"Gandalf, we were wonder where you had gotten off to, where were you?"

"Not far, Bilbo had asked me to teach him how to use a sword and I saw it a fitting time to begin doing so."

Kili came behind Bilbo, slapping him on the back with a smile.

"Well then you must have worked up an appetite. But, I hope you don't become too handy with a sword, you might make the rest of us useless. What would we do if we didn't have to look out for you?"

At Kili's words Thorin looked up from the fire, right to Bilbo.

"I doubt, nephew, that we shall have that issue." His eyes seemed to run up and down the hobbit before he continued. " Dwarfs begin train with weapons as soon as they can walk, surely even if the Halfling continues practicing with our wizard until we reach Lonely Mountain, even then he would barely be passable, and certainly he would not be helpful to us so why waste Gandalf's time?"

Gandalf opened his mouth before snapping it closed again. Running his hands threw his hair he opened his mouth again.

"I have agreed to teach Mr. Baggins because he asked me to teach him and because I honestly believe that he will be able to become a competent swordsman. If I didn't believe that, if I truly thought that what you said was true, I would not be wasting my time. I value my time and this conversation is a waste of it, so until you have something worth my attention to say I shall bid you goodbye."

Thorin stopped the wizard before he disappeared.

"You misunderstand me Gandalf. It is not that I feel that our burglar should be left untaught; indeed I was planning on beginning his instruction on swordplay anytime now. My problem with this is more so your involvement than his.

"Gandalf, you are a wizard, and not one that depends on a sword, often if at all. You are no sword master. You should know that to teach, you must understand your subject beyond a shadow of a doubt. I want Bilbo to become successful, it would benefit all of us, but he needs to learn from one that depends on a sword for his very life. He needs one that can teach him to truly understand, who can teach him what it is like to trust his life with a sword. "

"Does that mean, Thorin that you are volunteering to be his teacher? No one here other than you has all of the criteria that you are demanding of his teacher," Gandalf smiled, his twinkling.

Thorin snorted loudly before responding.

"Of course that is my offer. If we wish for our man to learn how to handle a sword I am the only choice from those in our fellowship." Thorin pause for a moment before shifting his eyes back to the hobbit before him.

"We shall begin our lessons this evening; I expect you will not disappoint me."

Bilbo glanced around, his eyes darting up to meet the dwarf king's for just a moment before focusing on his feet.

"Thank you."

Thorin laughed, walking away from the fire to the edge of the trees where Bilbo stood. When they were face to face, Thorin's features hardened.

"It is not for your sake."

Thorin's hand twitched on the hilt of is sword before he reached up, running a man through his beard. His face was inches from Bilbo's, their breath mingling together in the morning air. The dwarf leaned even closer, his beard brushing against the hobbit's clean face as his mouth slid by his ear.

"Just a tip Halfling, after you enjoy yourself at night, try and clean up a little better, not everyone need to see how much you miss your women from the Shire. And," Thorin smirked, "do try to be quieter, if you aren't careful you might wake someone, and we don't want that do we?"

The dwarf's hot breath on his ear caused Bilbo to shudder, trying to shrink back on himself. This scenario was entirely too much like his dream for him to be comfortable. As he took a step back he collided with a tree and tripped, falling to his knees before Thorin. His eyes were at the perfect height to innocently enough treat himself to the sight of Thorin's crotch. Bilbo let out a soft moan as the musk reached his nose.

For a moment Thorin stared down at him, his eyes shining with something but a second later anything strange was gone.

"Get packed up hobbit, we shall leave soon and it would be wise to not keep us waiting."

* * *

_I know I am unhappy with this chapter but I hope it doesn't put you off too much._

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way. _

_If you have any ideas on where you want this to go, let me know._

_Cheers ~Scarlettcomet_


	3. Pinned

_Okay, just so you know the one thing I hate most in the world is editing and the things I edit I end up hating, so no editing for this guy. If you think it should be edited please go ahead and volunteer to beta it for me, I would Love you for it._

_Cheers and enjoy~ Scarlettcomet_

* * *

Oh how he ached. It seemed that each of the muscles in his body was crying out in protest to the strain he had put them under. Even muscles that Bilbo had never before realized existed protested to his excessive usage of them. Indeed, life in the Shire had not put much use to his muscles so everything h had endured in the past weeks had been something new, not only to him, but also to his aching muscles. He only had himself to blame for his pain, though, this he knew. It had been his decision, though perhaps one ill thought through, to join the dwarfs on their quest just as it was he who decided to ask for lessons in weaponry. It was a necessary evil because even though he ached from head to toe he had gained some respect. His companions knew he was trying now, and that at least was some consolation.

Not that at this point he felt his mastery of swordsmanship had increased from his skill level following the lesson Gandalf had taught him. Instead of beginning Bilbo with sword lessons Thorin had decided that to understand how to use a sword as a weapon Bilbo should have at least basic knowledge of how to use his body itself as a weapon. Not so he could take on orcs in hand to hand combat, but that he would understand how to move his body on its own, before adding the complication of sharp metal into the mix.

This was from where the wrestling had come about. The hobbit understood the reasoning, but that didn't mean the idea seemed any less of a folly to him. The very thought of Thorin on top of him, because he would surely end up on top, was more than enough to make Bilbo to harden. He wanted to be beneath Thorin more than almost anything else, but not in a way that would only lead to humiliation instead of release.

The first day of lessons had been a trying one even before the lessons with Thorin had begun. The company had reached the end of the swampy woods that had been all Bilbo had known of, outside the Shire. Had he thought that traveling in the forest was treacherous, the planes were even more so. On one side of the planes lived the elves of Rivendell, while the other side was filled with orc encampments and warg riders. Out from tree cover they were totally exposed to both the elves, who no one expected to react well to the company's quest, as well as in sight of any wargs that might be within two miles.

The day had been too long, though no orcs had been sighted there was not moment they could relax or take cover either. As noon approached it had been declared by Gandalf that they would not take the chance of being sighted on the unawares and so they would not rest and therefore lunch was nonexistent. Dwarfs and hobbit alike were equally appalled so, as the distance traveled grew, fuses shrunk.

Bilbo had been feeling particularly sorry for himself around tea time for after his lesson with Gandalf he had been even more hungry than usual, but at the time Thorin's words surrounding his night actives had filled his stomach with enough butterflies to alleviate any stomach pains. By the time he had begun to remember his lack of morning sustenance they had already set about traveling for the day. Around noon the hobbit was so hungry he was beginning to feel quite ill. He dare not open his mouth though, despite his hunger he had not forget his resolution for the day to impress Thorin and he knew, without a doubt, that asking to stop for a bite to eat would only bring further doubt upon himself.

Tea time, though, was when his resolve to make a better impression began to crumble. Surely he must have lost half a stone already in the day, with nothing to eat and more than ten miles covered. Just as he opened his mouth to complain to Gandalf though, Thorin turned moved to walk beside him.

"So do you truly have no experience with swords, my burglar?"

The dwarf had turned to face him, even as they walked, his eyes appraising Bilbo's body as if attempting to find the answer to his question written somewhere on his flesh.

"No, the Shire never had much use for swords, though in the year 2911, the coldest winter ever known to the Shire the Brandywine River froze over and white wolves crossed into Buckland," he paused for a moment to glance over at Thorin, making sure he wasn't rambling before he continued.

"When it was realized that the wolves had crossed over Horn-call of Buckland was used to summon the Bucklanders to drive them out. Those in Buckland still talk about it today. That was the last time the Horn call has ever been used. But, in my family, the great story revolves around my great, great-grand-uncle Bullroarer, who was actually large enough to use a real horse. In 2747 a hoard of goblins led by Chief Golfimbul invaded the Shire and uncle Bullroarer led the defense of the hobbit folk from the goblins."

Bilbo was in find story telling form but pause to take a breath and gage his audience that had grown during the tale. Thorin was still beside him and gave him an indulgent smile so he continued with his tale.

"My uncle actually charged the chief goblin head on and with a swing of his club and the goblin's head flew clear off and it rolled into a rabbit hole. Actually, that was how golf came to be invented, at least in Hobbition."

Beside him Thorin chuckled easily.

"The next time we run into orcs maybe we should have a game of golf, highest score wins?"

After that the conversations can to a halt, the company increasing their speed to cover a few more miles before night fell. Bilbo felt relief swell in his gut when the company finally came to a halt for the evening as darkness closed in around them.

A fire had been started in the center of the campsite and dinner was beginning to roast when Thorin approach the hobbit from behind, making him jump in surprise.

"God Thorin! Don't sneak up on a fellow like that! It just isn't a decent thing to do!"

"A burglar should be a little more difficult than most to sneak up on, don't you think? Anyway, before dinner is ready we might as well have our lesson."

Even as the king spoke Bilbo's stomach let out an unhappy growl at the thought of putting off food any longer than was absolutely necessary, but with a sigh he closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself of all the things he could gain for getting in man's good graces. His eyes opened as he sighed once again.

"Of course. I shalln't expect that I do particularly well though I will try my best."

"I would hope so," Thorin grumbled, before pulling the hobbit a little out of the center of camp.

"Take out your sword; I want to see how much Gandalf managed to teach you this morning. Fight me."

Without pausing after the words left his lips the dwarf drew his sword. The results were truly pathetic. In ten seconds flat Bilbo lay on the ground with the other's sword at his neck. His own sord lay at least ten feet away, well out of reach.

Thorin sighed and stepped back, covering his eyes with his hand. After a moment he finally uncovered his eyes, moving his hand to run through his hair in frustration.

"I suppose to expect more was stupid. Though I have to admit that in all my life I doubt I have ever seen someone less skilled with a sword. Even the children that I train have more talent than you.

"I have a hard time thinking were to begin with teaching you, everything about you and that sword was wrong. It's like you have no idea how to fight at all! Everything about the way you held yourself was wrong, and therefore everything about how you interacted with that sword was wrong."

Thorin turned away, facing the black grasslands.

"When you were a lad Bilbo, did you ever get in any scuffles; did you wrestle with a brother, cousin, anything like that?" Near the end of his question he turned back around.

"Of course not! I am and always have been a respectable hobbit, until Gandalf convinced me to come off on this adventure with you that is. My mother taught me better than to go get in fights with the town's ruffian's."

"Well then Halfling, were are going to have to teach you how to be less respectable then. I want you to understand how one uses there body to fight. It will help with how clumsily you are and it will help you move your body properly in combat."

Bilbo gasped.

"Surely you don't mean for me to fight orcs with my bare hands do you? Even if I ever became respectable at unrespectable things such as fighting I doubt I could take down an armed opponent."

Something resembling at least a little a chuckle emanated from the dwarf's chest as he replied.

"I wouldn't expect one of my own dwarfs to do take down armed orcs when unarmed, let alone you. We shall wrestle, though, in order to increase your general fighting competence. So, to begin we'll tussle. After we determine how competent you are in this endeavor we'll decide how to proceed."

The two of them stood for a moment, just facing each other before Thorin sprung. It came out of nowhere. One moment the dwarf was unmoving, before him and the next he was in the air, pouncing in attack.

For the attack being so unexpected Bilbo felt he began reasonably well. With reflexes faster than he had believed he possessed he crouched down, rolling out of Thorin's path of attack. The hobbit still stood crouched as he observed his attacker. The dwarf sent him a predatory smile before he made another leap. This one Bilbo saw coming and instead of rolling backwards again he spun to the spot just vacated by the bearded man.

He could help but smile at least a little. True, it wasn't as if he was beating Thorin but at least he hadn't lost as quickly as he had with the swords. Though he wondered just how hard he was trying. He had distracted himself though, and only saw the dwarf flying at him in the last seconds before impact. So he did the only thing he could think of: meet him in the air.

It probably hadn't been the best choice, in retrospect he would admit that easily. He should have evaded him until he had found some advantage instead of trying to win a battle that would rest on skill and strength but hindsight always has been twenty-twenty. In the moment though, when Bilbo sprung up from the ground to meet to oncoming on slot of dwarf he thought of no of this.

When he hit the ground with more than two hundred pounds of dwarf on top of him, though, he did. With every attempt to struggle free of Thorin's iron grip he became a little more desperate, he could just lose like this! What kind of impression would that make? So as a last ditch attempt to free himself his knee came up against Thorin groin, drawing out a howl.

It worked, the hold on him loosened just enough for him to break free. He wished he hadn't though. Before then had just been a friendly tussle, nothing too harmful, no damage to be done. Now Bilbo feared for his life. Thorin's eyes were black with rage.

"You are going to regret that my little hobbit," the dwarf's voice was almost too low to make out in the wind.

This time Bilbo didn't even see him move. Not even when he was in the air, he just felt the weight on top of him, crushing him. Both of his wrists ended up behind his back. His legs were spread as Thorin slid a leg in between then. The leg came up against his groin, just resting there, not designed to cause pain yet at least.

That was the moment Bilbo realized he was hard. Hard, absolutely, rock hard. It wasn't just some stirring in his pants, it was undeniable lust and there was no way he could hide it. Thorin held him pinned and helpless. If the dwarf wanted anything there was no way he could stop him. A curl in his stomach let the hobbit know just how much he liked that: the feeling of being helpless underneath the object of his desire.

The knee on him shifted some, pressing up just a little further against cock. It was a little bit uncomfortable now. His shoulders hurt more than he had thought they would, his groin was absolutely painful. Even disregarting Thorin's knee digging in to his crotch his cock throbbed. He wanted friction. It didn't matter what it entitled.

With a low groan in his throat he thrust his hips up, try, desperately to find relief.

At that though, Thorin growled, yanking his arms up further behind his pain drawing a cry of pain.

"And here I thought you were getting enough at night from your right hand to keep you in check. Obviously not. Maybe we should tire you out now so you won't wake some of us when we are trying to sleep."

Thorin moved one of his hands to Bilbo's face, yanking his chin up so their eyes met. Their lips were so close, Bilbo thought he might die from want. He could actually feel the dwarf's beard scratch his face, hot breath filling his mouth.

Suddenly, with a burst of courage Bilbo moved his face even closer, straining his shoulders for half an inch more before their lips met.

Everything about it was hot. Thorin's breath on his mouth, his tongue sparing with the other, lips that seemed to burn his and a beard that just barely scratched. A second later it was all gone and the dwarf was standing above him, staring down with cold eyes.

"Food should be ready. I doubt you want to be late for that."

With that Thorin was gone, leaving Bilbo on the ground cock aching and lips on fire with a soft smile.

After a few minutes he stood and made his way back to the fire and grabbed a bowl of stew, his stomach roared as he waited in line, bringing smiles to the lips of his compactions. He sat beside Gandalf to eat his food.

The next few days past in a blur, each morning bled into the next, but he never got the memories of his evening lessons mixed together. The next evening Thorin had begun teaching him how to fight with his hands. There had yet to be a repeat of the first night and the brush of lips but after each lesson he was still aching hard and he knew sooner or later something would have to change.

* * *

_Let me know how you feel about this piece, my muse abandoned me for a little while while I was writing and you should know that I love your options._

_So let me know your opinions and suggestions in the reviews, I would love you for it._


End file.
